Lizzy's Twilight
by ninja princess LW
Summary: Hi there my names Lizzy! I have a question for you...why me? I mean I knew I was different from the others but I thought, I don't know I just thought I was gifted, not a completely different thing! Sorry it must sound like I'm complaining, that's not my goal at all. You need to hear my story, you need to understand why I'm complaining. Just read my Twilight...


**Hey guys, so my last twilight fanfic didn't get as many responses as I had hoped but I'm not giving up on it. I thought of this story the first time I saw twilight (yes this is based on the movie not the book) and I thought I'd post it. I really hope you like it and that you will review it.**

**Elizabeth Cullen, Lizzy, is Edward's biological younger sister. She was named after her mother. She was 14 years old when she was turned by Carlisle. She was in the same hospital as Edward and their parents but she was nearer to death than Edward, meaning she was turned first. She has no special gift like Edward but she is different. Lizzy does not crave human blood. She can smell it but she does not crave it, she has been drinking animal since she was turned and never had any doubts about it. She has never been a danger to human. **

**Lizzy is a freshmen in Forks High School. She has long brown curly hair that reaches about 4 inches under her shoulders. Her eyes are gold, sometimes light brown and she has fair skin. She is 5" 4'.**

* * *

I stared out the window and sighed. If only I could go out there. It might have been a gloomy day, but it would have been so much than sitting in here. I heard footsteps in my direction and turned my head to stare at my teacher, Mr. Marberry. I saw the annoyance in his eyes and put on my most winning smile.

"Can I help you Mr. Marberry?" I asked sweetly, innocently. I heard a few giggles from the back of the class but decided to ignore it. I batted my eyelashes at the annoyed teacher and saw his face soften.

"Ms. Cullen, could you answer the question on the board, please," he said. I sighed again and looked around him. I couldn't understand why I had to go through school, again.

"6,739.290," I answered easily, returning my gaze to him. He seemed shocked, as did most of the other people in the class. I smiled again before hearing the soft _whoosh_ of paper cutting through skin. I heard someone from behind me gasp in slight pain as the smell of metallic blood filled the air around them. I didn't care much for the smell, it didn't bother me.

"That is correct," Mr. Marberry said as a bit of red crept into his cheeks, I wouldn't have noticed it if I weren't what I was, a vampire. I smiled as the teacher turned back to the board. He opened his mouth but was interrupted by the chime of the bell. I stood up swiftly, gathering my things in one hand and letting the other fall limply to my side. I made my way to the door, as almost everyone moved out of my way. I made it to the door and saw a familiar boy (I couldn't remember his name) hold it open for me with a grin on his lips. I smiled my thanks and walked out the door toward my locker. I was relieved to see my best friend, Hayley, standing at hers which was next to mine.

"Hey," she said as I approached.

"Hey," I said opening my locker. I stuffed my things inside and closed it quickly.

"I hate Reading," she complained and I sighed, we had this conversation almost every day.

"What happened this time?" I asked as we headed to the cafeteria.

"Mrs. Bradford made me stand in front of the entire class and read a poem from Shakespeare," she said, huffing in irritation.

"Shakespeare isn't that bad," I said remembering all the poems and plays my brother had read to me over the years.

"It's boring," she whined and I laughed.

"You think anything to do with reading is boring, Shakespeare is nothing new," I said as I watched Hayley grab her food and make her way to the cashier.

"I just don't understand how you can read so much," she said, I shrugged as she paid.

"It entertains me," I answered as she sat down at a table with a few kids we didn't talk to.

"That's weird," she smirked as I heard a chair get knocked to the ground. I looked over my shoulder and saw some senior, Mike I think his name was, chasing after some other boy. I smirked at their stupidness. Just as I was about to turn back around I saw my sibling walk through the door. First my adoptive sister Rosalie with my adoptive brother Emmett. Next my adoptive, pixie like, sister Alice with my adoptive brother Jasper. And last but not least my biological brother Edward (or Eddie as I call him). I smiled and waved at them, the only one to wave back was Alice, the rest of them (except Jasper) just smiled.

"I'll be right back," I said as I got up. I was suddenly overcome by a sudden dizzy-spell, but I recovered quickly.

"You okay?" Hayley asked in genuine concern. I nodded and smiled.

"Just need some water," I lied before taking off into the direction of the hallway. When I got out of the cafeteria I leaned against a wall, closed my eyes, and took some deep breathes, out of habit.

"You okay babe?" a deep unfamiliar voice asked from in front of me. I opened my eyes as I heard footsteps come in my direction, the smell of blood drifted to my nose the same time the sound of a beating heart came to my ears.

"I'm fine," I said smiling up at the stranger hoping, above all things, that he would leave.

"You don't look fine, you look kinda pale," he said walking closer to me. "I could take you to the hospital," he offered but something in his voice sounded off.

"No thanks I'm good," I said as I made my move to leave only to have his giant hand land on my shoulder. Before he could say anything a hand landed on his shoulder.

"She said she's fine," Emmett said as he stood behind the stranger in front of me.

"Chilax bro," the idiot said tightening his hand on my shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Eddie said from next to Emmett. That's when I noticed that all of my siblings were standing there.

"Do what?" Mr. Idiot said dumbly before turning to me with a smug grin that normally would've made any other girl drool. Thing was I wasn't any other girl. I grabbed the idiot's wrist and twisted it so that it rested painfully against his shoulder blade. He cried out in pain as I leaned up so that my lips almost touched his ear.

"Next time," I whispered, "take the hint," I said before releasing him and pushing him forward. He stumbled and grabbed his wrist. He turned back around to look at me and I smiled sweetly before waving. He turned around and headed out the door. Once he was out of sight the smile slipped off of my lips as I leaned against the lockers again.

"Lizzy?" Alice asked coming up behind me, "you okay?" I shook my head no and rested my head against the locker. Just the little amount of strength I had used against the idiot had taken most of my energy. I hadn't noticed how low on energy I was.

"What's wrong?" she asked turning me around.

"Hungry," I said simply, closing my eyes.

"When was the last time you were on a hunt?" Jasper asked.

"Four and a half weeks ago," I said not opening my eyes.

"Lizzy!" Edward said, "you shouldn't push yourself that long."

"I know," I said as I opened my eyes to look at him, "I didn't think it had been that long. I was fine half an hour ago."

"Wanna go home?" Rosalie asked. I nodded.

"I don't know how much longer I can go without something to drink," I said as I noticed how uncomfortable Jasper looked. "Jasper, do want to go home too?" I asked.

"Okay so it's set, you two go home and we'll meet you after school," Edward said before Jasper could answer. Both me and Jasper answered with a short nod. Jasper gave Alice a kiss on the cheek before walking up to me and wrapping his arm around my waist, supporting me so that I wouldn't fall. We than made our way out the door and to the car. I looked back as we drove away from the school and sighed.

Hayley was going to be pissed that I left her...

* * *

**Well I hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**I will post the next chapter after I get my first few reviews.  
**

**Tell me, what do you think about Lizzy so far?  
**

**Please Review!  
**

**:)  
**


End file.
